No Point in Denying it Anymore - HTTYD AU
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: HTTYD Ereri AU It sgoing to be chapters until the end of the movie. Not COMPLETELY different. I got the lines and everything but it is NOT the movie just an AU so don t expect it to go the same Ereri all the way but some hints bout *YUMIKURI, springles jeanmarco, reibert* so homo *spoiler* Eren is obviously the night fury and hes an adorable piece of heaven
1. Chapter 1

Srsly the idea and inspiration came from AU with jeaneren and then THIS BEAUTIFUL PERSON - came up with the ereri mode and I was like SHIP ALERT *aggresively types* so tis thing came out and its going to be chapters and chapters until the end of the movie. It´s not COMPLETELY different. I got the lines and everything but it is NOT the movie just an AU so don´t expect it to go the same~ hehe here goes nothing...

* * *

Levi´s life wasn´t so good at all. Especially since what he did wasn´t so exciting for him as it was for everyone else. He was bored and kind of distracted when he was in the small arena, ´slashing´ dragons with his fellow trainees. As long as he knew, he didn´t think dragons were that bad at all, not even after they almost destroyed Berk, his place of living.

When he was crowned the best dragon ´slayer´, he was admired by almost everyone and feared by some. When he went to sharpen his axe or buy food, he was pointed at by little children like he was a hero of some kind. "There goes corporal Levi" they said as he passed, with wide eyes and open mouths. "Some say he can kill a dragon just by staring at it" they murmured between each other, and he chuckled at the stupidity of those little children.

Other´s would keep their distance, murmuring in low voices and shooting angry glares; and some close their windows and door like he was a serial killer or something. Levi this and Levi that. He could punch all of them in the face but that wouldn´t improve his shitty reputation.

He kept walking as he went down to Hanji´s workshop, where she worked with Erwin. They were one of the few he could call friends, but even that didn´t make them less irritating. They drove him nuts sometimes: Hanji with her questions on how the dragons looked and how he killed them and Erwin with his stupid grins and horrible disgusting eyebrows who were always teasing him about how they called him "Levi the Dragon Slayer" or "Corporal Levi" like the elite.

And it was ironic. All those titles and gossips about how fast he could kill a dragon. Because he really didn´t _kill_ the dragons he encountered. Levi just left them very _very_ injured, and they wouldn´t move, so people would think it was dead. Of course, sometimes he had to cut a leg or the tail, but that was it. He never completely finished them. He didn´t know if it was because he admired them or because he just wasn´t a killer, like people said he was. He envied their ability to fly and blow fire, and maybe that´s why he hurt them so badly in the first place. It was boring and a little tiresome.

But he still didn´t like it.

So, there he was. An almost-normal 21 year old guy walking down the street to do something so simple as sharpening his axe; but, as always, he would hear all the gossips and rumors. "He doesn´t only kill dragons" he heard a lot. "He eats their meat when he kills them" "Dragons can´t hurt him" "His height is consequence to his strength" and shit like that. He wondered where the fuck they invented something like that as he got to the workshop where Erwin was sharpening a sword.

"Hey, Levi´s here" he called back to the basement where Hanji was working as soon as he saw him.

"Ohh!" he heard he exclaim as she appeared with her face in a stupid smirk and her goggles hanging on her neck. Her hands were black with probably charcoal form her work (she was the one that wrote the books with information on the dragons and drew them and basically everything) and when she brought her hands to her face to wipe some sweat they were tinted black.

She almost run towards him and took the axe (she also wrote and knew everything about weapons like Erwin who made them) and pointed it at him. "Oi! I´m going to kill you. Raf Raf Raf" she made a poor imitation of Levi´s angry face, which was his every face and laughed to herself.

"I don´t even talk like that" he said walking towards Erwin where at least he wouldn´t make fun of him in some way. "And your face is dirty. Don´t even dare touch me with those filthy hands or I´ll fucking kill you" he said as Hanji went in for a hug.

"Stop the grumpiness" Erwin laughed, showing him the sword he was forging. "This one´s for Pixis, try it out"

Levi took the giant sword in his hands and gave it a small swing. "It´s ridiculously big for me and you know it" Levi said sighing. "But the sharp is good and if it was smaller I´d probably kill you with it"

"That´d be an honor" he mocked as he took the sword again. "Hanji!" he called, waving her over.

Hanji walked excitedly, like everything she does, towards them and traced the axe´s borders. "God, Levi. This thing is deadly blunt. What have you been doing with it? Chopping trees?"

"They must be some big ass trees" Erwin laughed as he took the axe and put the edge to the turning stone as it blew sparks.

"I was practicing" Levi says simply. "Yes, with some big ass fucking trees. They´re hard as hell. And after some time I can finally pierce them with this gorgeous" he saw tapping the hilt of the axe.

"She´s my pride and joy" Erwin says. "Best axe I´ve made in a long time"

"Sure it is" Hanji says leaning close to the sparks. "He worked on it for like two weeks"

"It was a bet he had to pay" Levi smirks. "Dumbass couldn´t beat me in simply wrestling"

"In my defense. You´re very heavy for someone so short"

"It´s pure muscle since Pixis put me in the arena" he says simply, shrugging a bit. "What can I say?"

"Oh!" Hanji suddenly says behind him. "I forgot to tell you Levi. Pixis was asking for you yesterday night. Said," she makes a poor imitation of his angry face. "´That Levi guy is never home. He should be more careful especially at night. Where´s he? Fricking some lady. Argh Argh Argh Argh"

Levi let out a chuckle. " he doesn´t know I go the other way. That bastard would have no respect for me" Erwin laughs.

"Yeah. It´s something people just _know_. You should go anyways" Hanji says. "He didn´t look to happy"

Levi takes his axe back. "Fine. See you idiots later" and with that he leaves.

When he arrives at Pixis place he lets himself in and finds him where he calls his office. Which is just a table on his living room. "I was looking for you yesterday" he says in that philosophical voice he has always, smiling up at him.

"I was practicing with my axe" he says simply, raising it for him to see. "Just got her sharpened. Fucking big ass trees are way too hard to penetrate"

"Language" Pixis says seriously, and Levi huffs. "Anyways. I was looking for you because I want an explanation to this" He takes something off his drawer and puts it on the table. It´s a big sharp white tooth from a Monstrous Nightmare with the edge a little cracked. "I remember seeing that on the mouth of the Monstrous Nightmare you ´killed´" he says adding invisible speech bubbles. "A week ago"

"So?"

Pixis sighs. "Levi. This was found on leg of a sheep last night. I got there right before he took her. And I was surprised to see this tooth"

Levi stays silent as he realizes that Pixis found out he hadn´t really killed the dragon. He rolls his eyes. "If you´re going to lecture me because I let it slip then-"

"You do _not_ let _slip_ a dragon which you were supposed to _kill_" Pixis says seriously, almost rising off his chair as Levi stares silently at him.

"You´re kicking me out?" He asks bored.

"No, no. I´m not that of an imbecile to kick out our finest slayer" he chuckles without emotion at all. "But I need prove you´ll kill them from now on"

When Pixis stays silent Levi speaks up "What do you mean? I´m not a fucking know it all so spit it out"

"Language" Levi huffs again. "I have a task for you. And given your abilities it shouldn´t be that difficult"

"What dragon?"

"Night Fury"

Levi swallows a little. He knows it´s not that difficult, but he also knows that Pixis´ _wife_ was killed by a Night Fury. It´s the only dragon that has never been killed and or written of. Hanji drools for a single scale and every dragon trainee´s biggest wish is to kill one. Because the dragons in the ´Book of All´ are ordered from the less dangerous, to the most deadly.

And Night Fury is on the last page.

"When?"

"You start tomorrow" his jaw is clenched shut and he speaks through his teeth. "But you will shoot it down tonight"

"Fine" Pixis waves him away. "I´m anxious"

"Good" Pixis nods sharply. "Because I want you to bring me it´s heart"

After an hour he finds himself on the top of the nearest hill with a machine Hanji made that shoots net´s. He´s watching the night sky intently, full of shining stars. Levi has been sitting there for almost an hour, but he knows it´s just a matter of time before it appears so he waits.

When two hours have passed, he spots a shadow among the starts and follow it with the aim precisely, counting under his breath until he finally shoots. After a few seconds he hears a loud groan from the dragon as it falls right down to the forest of the big ass trees and Levi sighs. At least he doesn´t have to search for it tonight, because he´s sure it´s going to be a long walk to find it.

The next day Levi is walking down the same path he walked yesterday with his gorgeous axe in one hand and a small notebook in the other. He hears whispers all around him as he walks down the path. And Levi´s sure as hell Pixis, that little fuck, announced it on the morning before he was even awake.

When he´s almost at the end of the path where the signs pointing to the forest are he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns a little angry, about to ask who dares touch him when he sees a woman with brown hair and brown worried eyes. She has a lose ponytail that hangs on her shoulders and she apologizes quickly.

"I´m sorry" she says and Levi can tell she´s been crying for the puffy red eyes. "My name´s Carla Jaeger" She shakes his hand "I heard you were going to hunt down the Night Fury, into the forest right?"

Levi can hear the hidden anxiety on her voice and chooses to be polite. "Yes. I´m heading there now"

"Well, I know it´s selfish" she says politely hanging her head a little. "But my son. He went missing 2 months ago, after my husband told him about how he was going to train to be a dragon slayer" Levi nods for her to go on. "I think he went into the forest. So I was wondering if you could look if there were any footprints or…or anything. He really is fascinated by dragons, and I´m afraid he will do something stupid like approach one"

"Don´t worry" Levi says, nodding. "I´ll tell you if I see anything. Maybe even look for him"

She nods, a small tear dropping down her cheek. She quickly swipes it away. "Thank you so much" she shakes his hand again. "He´s name´s Eren. He´s tall, brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing white arm bandages, like yours; a-a brown leather vest and black high fur boots"

"Sure" Levi nodded again. "I´ll watch out for him"

"Thank you so much" Carla said again nodding and letting tears fall again. "Nobody´s been as brave as you to go into the forest, so thank you again"

"Any time" he says, smiling just a tiny bit, and goes back to entering the big forest.

ERERI´S ON THEW WAY it definitely is present next chapter this is just an intro


	2. Chapter 2

I rewrote this like 3 times so maybe ill reload it or stuff

here comes the homo...

* * *

Levi goes in the forest humming a tune. He was thinking about that Eren kid Carla mentioned and he knew he had met someone with that name, but it was definitely a long time ago. It was when he was 15 he thinks as he dodges a long fallen trunk, when he was just entering the arena to train to be a dragon slayer like everyone else was. There was a kid on the front seat of the arena, and, as Levi was being taught by Pixis the ways of killing a dragon and immediately unleashing one, the kid stared intently at him through the metal pentagon chains that he was outside of.

Levi remembers seeing the amazing green eyes on that kid, so big and bright and full of wonder and happiness. He recalls that when he had finished practice, the boy, 10 years old maybe, had been humming some song slumped again one of the columns of the bridge he took to get to the arena. Levi had heard the tunes carefully and remembers stopping in front of the kid and leaning down a little.

"Oi, kiddo"

The boy had looked up at him with those same big bright eyes and smiled. "Ooh! You´re the guy who was slaying the dragons!" his tone was excited, but a little sad. "But that´s not very nice. Dragons are beautiful creatures"

"Yeah, yeah I know" Levi waved the question away. "What´s that song you were humming?"

The boy smiled. "It´s a song my mama sings when she´s around the house" he blushes a little and looks down. "I like it. S´all"

"It´s good" Levi had deadpanned and was about to go when a woman appeared, grabbing the kid by the hand. Now he remembers that woman.

"Sorry if he bothered" she smiled as she pulled the kid behind her.

"No worries" he shrugged. "Your kid likes the dragons, he´s smart"

"Yeah, I know" she smiles apologetically "Eren´s gonna get in trouble someday anyways. He´s not supposed to like them. He´s supposed to fear them"

"Yeah, but he´s right" Levi had smiled a little. "Dragons are wonderful creatures"

The woman had smiled and waved a goodbye, dragging the kid behind her. Levi dodges another trunk and swings his axe at a giant leaf in his way. He chuckles at the memory. The little kid had stuck that stupid tune to his head. Who knew 5 years later he would be asked by the mother to look for him while he was hunting a dragon.

He turns his head to the side as he suddenly hears a sound, standing very still in his tracks. He crouches a little and listens closely. There it was again. Levi turned in the direction where the sound was coming from when he got to a giant rock which was definitely covering something, a cave maybe.

He put his axe between the junction of the rock and the wall and pulled until it opened enough for him to pass; raising his axe and realizing it had made it some blunt again. _I´m seriously killing that dragon, _Levi thought as he carefully passed through the opening and widened his eyes.

It seemed that the rock was hiding some kind of secret place. He was standing on the top of a short cliff that opened to a big field with a lake and some trees, with the sky high above and rock walls all around. It felt warm unlike the forest which was cold, and Levi could swear he heard birds singing like fucking Cinderella or something.

He started lowering himself down the cliff, leaving his axe on the top and lowering a simple hunting knife; knowing all the way it was enough for him. When he got to the green grass underneath he whistled lowly, admiring the place. It was like it had been taken out of a children´s story where everything was happiness and joy and fuck.

Levi started walking around cautiously though, giving the opening up, a dragon could easily be hiding among those trees. He was just about to enter the small amount of big trees when he heard a breathe behind him and instantly turned, frowning deeply at the boy standing there.

And looking down at his own axe raised against him.

"What are you doing here?" was the first thing the boy said and Levi was kind of surprised. The axe was clearly too heavy for him and his hands were trembling slightly, though those green eyes looked very determined to swing it at him. He was fifteen or sixteen at most, but he had the determination of a forty year old.

_Wait, green eyes?_

"That´s lame" Levi said simply, staring at the boy some more. "You can barely hold it"

"_Answer_ me" the boy insisted, raising the axe a little more. With a small frown he noticed he was putting his weight in one foot but dismissed it quickly. _He´s tall, brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing white arm bandages, like yours; a-a brown leather vest and black high fur boots. _Levi frowned. The description fitted perfectly.

"You´re Eren, aren´t you?" The boy – Eren – tensed up and gasped. _Jackpot_.

"How did you find me?" he insisted, but his eyes were wide and bright with curiosity and wonder. _Beautiful eyes, _Levi thought.

"I´m hunting for a dragon" Levi shrugged it off. "Plus, your mom told me to watch out for you ´cause you escaped. Naughty boy"

"Mom?" Eren said, and he lowered the axe so the hilt was resting on the floor. "How?" he almost whispered. "You´re just a _kid_"

"You got her worried nuts, you idiot" Levi smacked the side of his head and Eren winced slightly. He did not call him a kid. "Have some respect, you brat"

"Respect?" Eren chuckled. _Cute, _Levi thought for a second, but then remembered he had called him a kid. "You´re barely my age, maybe less" Levi smacked him again. "Hey! Quit it!"

"I´m twenty-one next month" Levi said a little angry. "The only kid here is you"

"I´m sixteen" Eren complained. "I´m not a _kid_"

"Anyways" Levi waved it off. "It´s getting late and the ride back is quite long. So let´s get going. At least I´ll get a reward for finding you"

"Wait. _What_?" Eren shook his head. "I can´t go back. I won´t. I won´t train for-"

"Slaying dragons?" The mother was right. The kid _did_ love dragons. "Kid, it´s not optional. It´s for your own defense"

"I won´t" Eren turned and sat down crossed legged on the grass, crossing his arms over his chest and raising his head a little. "You can´t make me. You can tell everyone I don´t want to go back" his voice lowered. "Even mom"

Levi sighed and kicked Eren on the back, getting a protest in return. "It´s not an option. You either walk there obediently with me by yourself, or I kick your ass and carry you"

"You can try" Eren mocked, still not standing.

After half an hour Levi´s going back to the village. Eren is slumped like a rag doll over his shoulder with ropes wrapping his hands and his legs so he doesn´t kick. He couldn´t cover his mouth though. "Put me down! Ow! That hurts!" He kept complaining.

"Oi, shut up" Levi said pinching his leg getting another complain in return. "If you don´t quit moving I´ll knock you out and drag you by the legs. And believe me that´s not any better than this.

"_Please_. I´m begging you" Eren pleaded. "I don´t wanna go back. I can live in the forest. I´m old enough to take care of myself. Please. I´ll do anything"

Levi felt a little sorry for the guy. He sounded genuinely hurt. "Sorry, kid. I promised your mother"

There was a silence and Eren then murmured. "Can you put me down at least?"

"Only if you swear you won´t go running away" Levi grimaced and Eren nodded against his back.

"Okay. I swear" Levi could hear his doubt. "I´m getting lightheaded honestly"

Levi stopped and dropped him on the floor none too gently. Eren groaned and sat up, holding his tied hands in front of him. "You´re heavy to be so skinny" Actually Eren was opposite of skinny. He was tall and tanned and had broad shoulders and- Levi kicked himself mentally. _You´re fucking kidding me, you just met him like half an hour ago. Stop it. _He cut his knot with the knife and pointed at him with his axe.

"You try something and I swear I´ll kill you" he warned and Eren swallowed, nodding. He looked much calmer and nicer now that he was vulnerable and not pointing a weapon at him. He stood up with a little difficulty though and after two seconds of frowning, he sat back down and looked up at Levi blushing, immediately turning his head away.

"What´s wrong?" Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look kid, I´m seriously very tired and I´m not taking anymore…" he stopped suddenly, looking at the way Eren was holding his leg with a pained expression.

Levi kneeled in front of him and, surprisingly without any protests from Eren, pulled up the hem of his pants and looked away. With some breathes he brought his face back to looking at Eren´s leg and wrinkled his nose at the smell of the blood. It was a big burn, with bits of flesh and meat and black edges. The wound was still bleeding and it was honestly disgusting. Levi shot a glare at Eren, who was now looking at him, and shook his head.

"You´re stupid or something?" Levi muttered as he took is bag and dug out a roll of bandages and a a bottle of medicine. "You should've said something you brat"

Eren shrugged a little. "Sorry. It was the adrenaline of seeing a human after 2 months of plants and rocks and nature"

Levi bit the inside of his cheek and took out a piece of cloth. He gave it to Eren. "Bite down on it. This will hurt a bit"

Eren obediently bit it and braced himself as Levi dropped the medicine slowly on the wound. He was holding Eren´s leg down with one hand and could feel the muscles tensing and the muffled scream he was letting out. Levi reached out to make Eren open his eyes and look back at him. "Concentrate on me, kid. It won´t hurt as much" Eren nodded as those bright green eyes bored into his as he dropped more medicine on the burn. Of course, Eren was still screaming, but his muscles seemed to be less tense than before.

Levi carefully wrapped the bandage around his leg and stood up, while Eren was still breathing a little hard. He helped him stand and took his arm around his shoulders to help him walk. "You owe me one" Levi groaned as he helped him walk to the village again.

When they got there, the mother was waiting next to the signs and immediately burst into tears when she saw Eren, pulling him off Levi and hugging him tightly. Levi cracked his back and neck as he saw them, and felt a tad of sympathy as he saw how Eren hugged her back and smiled. The mother pulled his son back and held his face. "I swear to god Eren"

"Sorry mom" he only said as the mother kissed his face and he laughed.

Carla Jaeger then left him in their house that was literally next to the signs, and ran back to Levi. She took one of his hands in both of hers and nodded quickly. "Thank you so much. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just pass by. I am in debt with you"

Levi nodded. "You´re welcome, Mrs. Jaeger"

"Oh, just Carla" She smiled and nodded once more, bowing her head a little. "Thank you for bringing my son back"

When she had already turned to leave Levi called her back. "One more thing"

"Yes?" she turned with wide eyes, willing as always.

"Your son´s got an injury on his leg. It would be good if you dropped him on the infirmary"

Carla Jaeger nodded. "Sure, sure. Thank you. But my husband´s a doctor. Anything else?"

"The training to defend against dragon" the mother blinked at him, surprised. "He survived 2 months alone in the forest. He´s got potential and he looks strong"

The mother smiled. "Yes. Thank you. When he´s cured he´ll have to go" and she turned and went back to her house.

Levi went walking back to Hanji´s and Erwin´s workshop and slumped down on a chair, groaning. "Levi! You´re back already?"

"No Hanji" He put all sarcasm as possible in his voice. "I was killed by the Night Fury. This is my spirit coming back to haunt you forever"

Hanji yelped and Levi face palmed. "Don´t joke around like that! You scared me!" she exclaimed, a little offended.

Erwin appeared behind her, laughing as always. "I´m thinking something happened?"

"Remember that kid that went missing a couple months ago?" Erwin nodded. "I found the little fuck and had to bring him back. No traces of the Night Fury"

"That´s a shame…" Hanji frowned. "I´m _dying_ for a sample of that dragon. I would eat you alive just to get a scale"

"Yeah, I know" Levi frowned for a second, sitting up on his chair. "Wait a second…." His leg had gotten burnt…How did he burn it? He couldn´t have with a fire…there were no traces.

"What´s wrong?" Hanji asked, her eyes widening behind her goggles.

"The kid had a burn on his leg" Levi chuckled. "I bet my hand he encountered a dragon"


	3. Chapter 3

"_What?"_ Levi was destroyed. He had been already 5 nights out and hadn´t seen a single trace of the dragon. He had not even found a mark that signaled where he had fallen, and his red was nowhere to be found. Today he had rolled down a mountain and hit close to 800 rocks in the way down, and it was only 3 in the afternoon. Pixis had reprimanded him every single day about how was it possible that he hadn´t found anything in 5 days, but dismissed him.

But now, standing in his office with scratches and burns in his arms and legs, he was fuming at what he had told him. "You heard me well, Levi. I think I´m putting off the quest. But in change you will be training the 16 year olds to saly dragons like you"

"Sir, I really don´t think that´s a really good idea" Levi complained. "You know how fucking impatient I am sometimes, _especially_ with stupid kids"

"Language" Pixis warned him, but sighed contently. "You won´t do the training. Erwin will. But you will have to be there every day to show the _kids_ how it´s done"

"There´s no _fucking_ way-"

"I´ll pay you double"

"Deal" Levi couldn´t back down a raise. Training couldn´t be so bad.

When he had turn to go Pixis called for him once more. "And Levi"

"Yes sir?"

Levi could´ve wiped the smirk right off Pixis face but he held himself. "Don´t worry. This time you won´t have to actually kill the dragons unless Erwin says so. Understand?"

"Yes, sir"

The next day he found himself standing next to Erwin in the small arena, waiting for the trainees to arrive. "This is the worst idea Pixis´ got yet"

"Oh, you´ll be alright" Erwin said. "I´ll do all the work with this baby" He raised his mechanic half arm. He had gotten it bitten out by a dragon some years ago, and now he showed it off.

"What a show off" Levi deadpanned. "Those eyebrows are rarer than your arms. Where the fuck did you get one´s so big?"

"It´s called inspiring" Erwin laughed.

"Why am I even doing this with _you_ of all people?" Levi wondered aloud. "You could be considered my best friend, but you´re still annoying"

"Oh, how sweet. Remember before my arm?" Erwin asked looking down at him with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah" Levi sighed as the kids started entering the arena with gasps and snickers. "You were the only one I couldn't beat"

"Exactly" There were 12 of them, and they stood in a line as Erwin smirked at them. "You kid´s are now the 104th squad to be in training for slaying dragons. I want each of you to call out your name, age and goal"

"What a fucker" Levi muttered not caring to look at them at all.

"Here" Erwin said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Is the best dragon slayer Berk has since five years ago when he beat the other guy, and no one remembers his name. If you little brats can´t get it done, Levi will have to finish it off"

"I bet he stands on his tiptoes to kill them" One of them called, causing the others to snicker.

Levi instantly was in front of the guy. He raised his axe so the blade was at his neck, and the kid swallowed thickly. "Name, age and goal" Levi said plainly.

"Jean Kirshtein" the prick said. "17. I want to be recognized"

"What a lame purpose. You see this axe, horse face?" that earned a few snickers from the kids

Jean looked angry. "Too big for you"

Erwin spoke out. "That´s the best axe in Berk. The most dangerous I have designed and forged before I got this" he raised his metal sword for an arm. "Finest weapon I´ve ever seen. Even beats Pixis´. If you don´t have that, you can´t be the best"

Jean stood straighter, "Yes sir"

"Levi" Erwin called. "Try to be nice"

Levi looked at the boy sharply in the eye before lowering his axe and going back beside Erwin. "Don´t tell me what to do Smith"

"Let´s start with the names" Erwin said a little too proudly. "You! In the far corner. Name, age and goal"

A blonde, tall guy stood straighter. "Reiner Braun. 18. I want to be able to defend my village"

"Not good enough. Next one in line"

The tallest guy in the group spoke up a little nervously. "B-Bertholdt Fubar. 18. I want to become stronger"

"Still not strong enough. Next!"

Levi didn´t mind looking at the kids. But he heard the names. Krista Lenz. 15. Ymir. 17. Sasha Braus. 17 and hungry. Connie Springer. 17 and a half. Horse face. Marco Bodt. 18. Annie Leonhardt. 17. Levi had respect for the girl; she was a short and menacing looking as he was. Armin Arlert. 16. Mikasa Ackerman. 17. None of them were approved in the strength of the goal and some even didn´t have one; Erwin was looking for an honest one. But-

"Last on line" Erwin called out once again.

"Eren Jaeger" Levi resisted the urge to turn his head to see him, just turned his eyes in the direction and let out a huff.

"Age and purpose?"

"16. I want to gain my father´s respect and approval"

Erwin frowned and neared Eren, Levi walking behind him. He stopped in front of him. The kid´s eyes widened slightly when he saw Levi, but then he stood straighter and looked up at Erwin. "Eren, what was your purpose"

"I want to gain my father´s respect and approval" Levi knew Eren hated the whole idea of slaying dragons, but his words sounded very honest.

"Here" Erwin called out. "Is the first honest goal I hear in the day" Eren´s eyes widen with surprise as well as everybody else's.

Erwin went back to where he was before, Levi still following him. "Today you´ll have your first test. And by test I mean encounter. Levi"

"What?"

"Please open the gates of the Broncol"

"Fine" Levi walked around the group and could see 9 panicked faces, two excited ones and one worried. Eren looked uncomfortable in the place, like he didn´t really want to be there; Levi wondered as he got to the gates.

"Any encouraging words, Levi?" Erwin said as Levi put his hand on the lock.

He unlocked the gate and threw the door open. "Try not to fucking die"

Erwin shouted for everyone to get a shield as the dragon flew around. Connie and Sasha were fighting for a shield; Armin was panicking as he muttered words to himself; Bertholdt was near Reiner, who had a big grin on his face; Ymir was standing in front of Krista as she punched her shoulders in protest; Jean was smiling like an idiot as he ran from the dragon; Annie was ready to strike if something was to come near her; Marco was running behind the dragon, screaming at Jean for being so reckless; and Mikasa was in front of Eren, ready to protect him at all costs.

Levi frowned at the scene. They were all a bunch of babies in action, except maybe for Mikasa and Annie. The dragon blew Jean off his feet and headed for Mikasa and, as she ran to distract him, the dragon flew straight towards Eren, who widened his eyes and backed up against the wall. Levi saw the dragon as it opened its jaws and closed them and saw Eren frowning before Erwin was pulling the dragon back towards its cage.

Eren was still against the floor, dumbstruck as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. When Erwin had put the dragon in the cage, he stood in front of Eren and glared at him before he turned and addressed everyone. "First rule learned today: the shield is more important than the weapon. And second, Levi?"

"A dragon" he says, standing next to Erwin but glaring at Eren viciously. "Will _always_ strike to kill"

"Thank you Levi" Erwin sighed. "You were like children in action, and I hope I can train you to be warriors. Tomorrow. Same time. Dismissed"

As all of them scrambled away. Levi looked back at when the dragon had almost killed Eren. The Broncol had opened its mouth and then closed it again, and Eren, instead of screaming or something, had frowned. He thought it was just stupid as Erwin left him alone in the arena, as he stayed behind to pick up the shields and the fallen weapons.

When he headed out, he saw Eren on the middle of the bridge. He had his arms on the rail and was staring with a peaceful expression at the sunset, tinting the skies orange. Levi walked up to him and for a second he was a teenager again. _Why is this kid so hot? His eyes are so beautiful and bright and he´s so young and strong and I´m an idiot why am I even thinking about this? _

"Oi" He said emotionlessly.

Eren jumped probably two feet in the air and gasped when he saw him. "Jesus Christ. You can´t just sneak up to people like that"

"You can´t just stay frozen with a dragon in your face" he fired back, a little angrily. The stupid kid could´ve died for him imbecility and he was just staring like such a girl into the sunset.

"It wasn´t going to hurt me" he said looking down. "It closed its mouth. You saw it. It wasn´t about to strike"

"A dragon always takes the kill" Levi sighed. "It was probably just doubting if he should waste his energy on you"

"Hey!" Levi chuckled. "Well, it should´ve just killed Jean"

"That horse face" Levi remarked, rolling his eyes. "What a fucking idiot"

There was a silence and Eren shifted on his feet. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did. But go ahead"

"Krista said people were afraid of you because you broke a guy´s arm when he laughed at you" Eren said a little embarrassed. "Is it true"

"It was an accident" Levi shrugged. "But yeah"

"How do you accidentally break someone´s arm?"

"Like a fat dragon" Eren laughed. _What a beautiful laugh he has. OKAY STOP IT. What kind of idiot are you? _"He went or the kill, and I dodged. He hit the air so hard he fell. And like we were at the top of a small hill, he fell down the hill and broke his arm. Simple as that"

"That´s far from simple" Eren chuckled. Levi started to leave but Eren spoke again. "Can I ask one more question?"

Levi chuckled. "Hurry up"

He seemed to be struggling with himself. A bright scarlet was tinting his cheeks again in that adorable way. _There you go again. _"Krista also s-said...you went the other way?" it was like a question statement.

Levi turned and looked him straight in the eye. "That Krista friend of yours is pretty dam fucking smart, ain´t she?"

Eren swallowed nervously. "I-I´m sorry! I was just curious and I-"

"Kid, It´s not a bad word you know?" he shrugged simply, looking back at the sunset. "Yeah, I´m gay. It´s not something I hide. I´d be stupid if I kept it a secret. The little fuckers in this place know it, probably don´t like it but fuck them. They keep their distance. It´s not their fucking life anyways"

There was a silence, a little uncomfortable, but Eren´s blush was fading. Then he finally spoke again when he was about to leave. "Can I ask one last question?" The blush had bloomed into his face again. _Cute my ass, this guy´s a flustered fucking angel. _No point to deny it anymore.

"Kid, I´m tired" but he listened anyways.

"Are you still hunting for that dragon?" he asked a little nervously and Levi´s eyebrows shot up.

"Do you know anything about it?" he questioned him curiously.

"No!" Eren said a little too loud and scared. "No! I don´t know anything! Not a clue! Nothing! I was just" he swallowed nervously "I was just wondering, curious. That"

"Are you sure?" Levi was more suspicious of the kid by the second.

"Yeah…sure" Eren looked anywhere but at him. "I better catch up with Armin" He said hurriedly, turning away and running, literally; leaving Levi to stare after him doubtfully. _First that burn, then the dragon not attacking him, and now this? He definitely knows something. The kid´s intelligent and cute and I SAID FUCKING STOP IT. _Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This kid´s going to end me" he said as he hopelessly followed slowly after him.

Levi had arrived at the dinner court, where all lights were dimmed and Erwin, him, plus the 104th squad were the only one´s there. He was silently sipping at his tea while Erwin remarked their training. "Sasha was a little sloppy. You should concentrate on the dragon"

"Yeah, but it was his fault!" she complained with a mouth full of bread. "I saw that shield first!"

"Did Mikasa do something wrong?" Erwin asked laughing

"She was a little reckless. You could´ve gotten hurt" Armin said a little sheepishly.

"No, no. You were great" Jean said cheerfully. "That was so _Mikasa_" the scarfed girl only let out a huff. Levi, so far, had respect for the short Annie and for Mikasa. And maybe a little for Marco, the kid was chasing Jean everywhere.

"He´s right" Erwin remarked, raising his claw in the air. "You _have_ to be tough on yourself"

Just then Eren came in with we hair, probably for the rain that had began falling a couple of minutes ago. He walked directly to the table next to theirs, and Levi eyed him warily. "Where did Eren go wrong?" Erwin said again, and there were snickers all over.

Ymir chuckled. "Uh, he showed up?" Krista elbowed her on the side.

"He didn´t get eaten!" Reiner joked and they all continued laughing and Bertholdt chuckled shakily.

"He´s never where he should be" Levi remarked, having the kid´s and Eren´s attention for a second. Nods were all over the table as Eren sat down on the other next to their and silently ate his food.

"Thank you Levi" Erwin said taking out a book, the attention of the squad immediately to him again. But Levi kept looking sideways at Eren, and for a second their eyes met. Eren nodded once at him, as if to thank him, and Levi raised one eyebrow and looked at hi faintly as if to say, _you okay? _But he just blushed and turn away. He still felt sorry for the kid, though.

Glancing back at Erwin "…Live and breathe this stuff" he was saying dropping the book on the table. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of" he said looking at them all and then eying the ceiling, humming. "Hmm. NO attack tonight. Read up" He gestured at Levi, but he waved him off. He was finishing his food first, at least.

"Wait" Connie said frowning. "We read?"

Sasha grunted. "While we´re still alive?"

"Why read words, when you can just kill the stuff the words tell stuff about?" Ymir nodded in approval as they all did.

"Oh, I´ve read it like, seven times!" Armin said excitedly. "There´s this water dragon that spits boiling water at your face!"

"Me too!" Marco also said. "And there´s this other one that-"

"Yeah, that´s great" Reiner cut him. "And there was a chance we might read that…"

"But now…" Sasha groaned again.

Annie sat up from the table. "You guys read. I´ll go kill stuff" she said turning away and walking lonely to the door.

There were a lot of "Yeah me too"´s as everyone stood up and left, leaving only Levi and Eren, who was standing up to get the book. "So I guess we´ll, share?" he said awkwardly."Read it, kid" Levi said standing and stretching a bit. He was still almost 10 centimeters smaller than Eren, but he felt more mature than him in every way. "Good luck" he sighed walking away.

"Oh! All mine then?" he heard the kid saying. "Oh, that´s great. I´ll see you at-" and then he closed the door, stepping into the rain.

"Hanji owes me her earning of the next two week" he heard the amused voice of Erwin say beside him as he started walking away.

"What?" Levi raised a brow, he didn´t mind the rain at all. "What do you idiots betted on?"

"You" Erwin said simply. "That Eren kid" he started, and Levi´s heart made an involuntary jump. "I saw you eying him at practice"

"What did you bet on? I´d take him on a date and shit?" Levi chuckled. "Bitch please. I´m gay, not stupid"

Erwin laughed again. "Oh, Levi" he clutched at his stomach. "You´re killing me one day. And no. We didn´t bet on _that_. We bet that you would tell him, on the first place. Hanji said you weren´t, but instead Hanji said you´d be confessing right away, but I know you know better than that"

"Remind me to kill her when I see her" Levi muttered. _Was he too obvious? No fucking way. He couldn´t. They just knew because they were his best friends (if you could call them something) Right?_

_RIGHT?!_

"No, Levi" Erwin said chuckling. He was sure he was blushing and quickly turned away. "You´re not that obvious. I wouldn´t have known if we were talking about another person. I just have known you since too long, don´t worry. No one will know unless you tell" Levi mentally sighed in relief.

"Thanks" he almost whispered.

There was a silence. "So?" Erwin said again.

"So what?"

"Are you telling him?"

Levi laughed now. "You must know me less than I thought so"


	4. Chapter 4

hehe I´m a shitty writer but I try. I keep gettig Levi OoC and fbiowqbug idgaf here goes the next chapter hope you like it 3

* * *

"Levi, c´mon. You´re missing it" Erwin nudged him on the side. He was almost asleep on his feet in the arena and Erwin kept waking him up just before he fell. "You had the Bacardi again didn´t you?"

Levi shook is head sleepily. "I fucking woke up at 5 in the morning on the false attack alert. I´m just tired as shit. Last time this happened I remember it was on the hill with the shitty brat"

"When you broke his arm?" Erwin laughed as the Stormfly scared away Connie and Sasha and Bertholdt tripped with one of their shields.

"_I_ did not break his arm" Levi groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "_Fuck_. This headache´s killing me"

"Go on the arena, run about" Erwin nudged him again. "It´ll clear your head"

"Or" Levi blinked a little too hard and used his axe to balance. "I´ll fall face first on the fucking ground and get my ass burned"

"It´s a risk yeah" Erwin turned to the arena. "Every dragon has a blind spot. Find it. Hide in it" Annie and Mikasa were right on the nose of the dragon, and they moved with the head. They were perfectly hidden until Mikasa said something and Annie yelled at her, the dragon then started chasing after them. "Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not exactly" he turned back to Levi. "It´s a Stormfly, you just have to run around and make sure it doesn´t find you. I´ve never seen a risk stopping you. Or are you-"

Before he could even finish the sentence Levi had jumped into the arena, landing on a corner and quickly peeking over it, seeing the dragon´s back. In a few seconds a group had formed behind him. Levi stopped them with a move of the wrist; signaled to the other side and pointed at his mouth, shaking his head. They seemed to understand so he looked back at the dragon, still on its back, and whispered under his breath. "On my sign" He waited for when the dragon was completely turned and rolled over to the other side.

He counted with his fingers as the trainees passed one by one. Levi was about to turn again when he saw Eren turning the corner of the other side; first thought about face-palming, but then quickly decided against it and signaled to him. He knew it was childish and kind of stupid, but he couldn´t contain himself on the opportunity to making him blush. He mouthed the numbers slowly and watched at how intensely Eren was looking at his lips. Thank whatever god there was for the trainees that already had gone away on their own and smirked a little at the small blush on the kid´s face.

Levi could feel how Erwin was laughing from the small balcony but he didn´t mind. He then licked his lips and counted with his hands. _One, _Eren was on the corner looking flushed but ready. _Two, _he put his foot right on the edge, his shield in front of him. _Three, _he rolled almost expertly but stayed in the middle when his shield pulled him back. Levi _now_ face-palmed, as the dragon turned and saw Eren; his eyes widened in, never fear, but worry and he stood pathetically still on the middle of its way.

"C´mon you brat," Levi hurried him as he climbed the wooden walls and the dragon came charging at Eren. "If you´re not climbing then fucking run" he sighed as he started jumping from wall to wall besides a running Eren, just hearing at the dragon crashing the walls down behind him. He jumped even faster to the edge of the arena when the dragon crashed down his wall and he went flying to the ground. He turned like he was supposed to and landed expertly on the ground, not expecting the certain kid he ended up leaning over.

_Well this is unexpected, _he thought a little bitterly. He had landed with one leg on one side of Eren´s torso, and his other foot right beside his neck; the bottom of his axe (the handle, thank the heavens) landed right next to his ear and Levi´s breathe was a little fast because of the jump. The green eyed boy flushed a nice scarlet and Levi maneuvered off him in a somersault, ending kneeling in front of Eren´s head and throwing the hammer he caught from one of the trainees at the dragon, knocking it down.

"You, bright eyes" he breathed out, standing and cleaning the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Have to be a little faster. A little more fucking _careful_ unless you want a dragon to kick the shit out of you" He turned and pointed at the trainees. "_This_ you brats, is a finished dragon for _you_. The next trainees need to train with the same dragons; we don´t want to fucking catch some more. Correction. _I_ don´t want to fucking catch another one. They´re filthy and gross. So don´t. Kill. Them" he blew out a huff and turned back to Eren.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" he asked a little angrily. "I´m not going to waste my time on you kids, going around saving your asses" he turned back to the trainees again "So don´t make me"

On the bonfire that night Erwin was telling the story of how his arm had been eaten and everyone gasped and sighed in relief. Levi sat close to the stairs of the platform with a rock in his hand, slowly sharpening the edges. He caught pieces of the conversation and chuckled humorlessly to himself by times. "…I swear I´m so angry right now. I´ll avenge your beautiful arm. I´m chop off the arms of every dragon I fight, with my face" Horse face was saying and a round of ´yeah´s was heard.

Erwin chuckled. "Uh-uh. It´s the wings and the tails you really want. If it can´t fly, it can´t get away. A done dragon is a dead dragon"

Levi saw a frown on Eren's face and he mumbled something too low for him to hear under his breath. Levi frowned to himself and tried waving it off. But the kid kept getting more suspicious by the second. "Okay. I´m off to bed. And you should be too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys" here every face lit up excitedly. "And slowly, we´re rising up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who will have the honor of killing it?"

"It´s gonna be me!" Connie beamed and everyone laughed. "It´s my destiny"

"I´ll kill it for my secret lady" Ymir said proudly as Krista punched her arm, flushed and muttering. And right then Levi noticed the empty seat where Eren had been and he frowned again before standing and peeking over the stairs. He saw the brown hair of the kid just before it disappeared. _Slipping out again, are we? _Levi wondered as he tried to adjust his gaze to the darkness, but gave up after a few seconds and sat back down

The Zippleback was being none too gentle on the trainees, and Levi resisted the urge to chuckle when Sasha and Connie went running around with their asses burning, literally. All the green mist covered the arena and didn´t let them see each other, but Levi could, and maybe Pixis did good to put him in this job.

The two freckles were far behind, the tall one carrying the blonde one and the other holding back an angry horse face. The little kid, Armin, was back to back with Eren; and Levi was waiting for them to do something. The dragon was approaching by Armin´s side and Eren looked as uncomfortable as the last day when he´d faced the Broncol, his hands fumbling with the bin of water as he looked both sides nervously. _Cute. _That was the only way to describe him.

The mist suddenly cleared and one of the heads appeared and Armin desperately threw the water to its head. Green smoke began pouring out. "Wrong head" Levi mumbled to himself, watching how the kid scrambled away to leave Eren alone. "Now, Eren!" Erwin encouraged, but the kid raised the water too lowly holding the bucket above his head and the dragon made a sound that could be described as laughing at him.

The rest of the trainees watched amusedly as Eren scrambled back and fell, the dragon heads leaning over him dangerously. "Eren!" Erwin surged forward, but the dragon started backing up and hissing suddenly, as if something smelled bad.

Now the trainees were watching with amazement as Eren stood and waved the dragon away, and Levi´s mouth opened too. "Back! Go back!" he scared them away, until they were back against the wall of the cage. Levi swung his axe onto his shoulder, looking at Eren up and down like he was a prize or something as he closed the gates and dusted off his hands.

"Okay!" Eren said pointing behind him. "Are we done? Cause I have this…things I need to…yeah!" He ran away calling back over his shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

Levi stared at him leaving and blew out a huff. "The kid´s got some talent" Erwin said beside him, frowning deeply. "I´ve never seen…anything like that"

Levi nodded as whispers erupted around the trainees. "How did he do that?" "That´s impossible" "But he´s Eren" "What a freak" _that _one pissed Levi off and he turned, pointing his axe at Horse face. "Mind to repeat that you little shit face?"

"Levi-" Came Erwin´s warning voice, but Levi waved him off.

The sandy hair dude laughed. "I said he´s a _freak_"

Levi came closer to him, towering over him even though he was shorter. The trainees backed away from them, but the so called _Jean _looked so fucking sure of himself. Levi was wiping that smile off his shitty face.

"I bet my axe that if you´re boyfriend hadn´t been holding you off that dragon it would´ve make you shit your pants" The freckled guy, Marco, blushed furiously and Jean just huffed.

"Ironic. I´d like to see _you_ rat face _kill_ that dragon" He spat on the ground beside him. "Or are you scared, faggot?"

Levi´s eyes blazed with fury with a contained calmness and he grits his teeth. "_What_ did you just call me?"

"_Levi_" Came Erwin´s voice again, more insistent.

"Trainees" Levi called out to the kids that were staring at them in pure horror. He turned his sharp gaze at Jean. "And you too. Go to the benches above. I´ll show you fucker´s how it´s done" he lowered his voice so that only the horse face could hear him. "And you little shit. If you ever call me that again I swear on my dead mother I´ll _kill_ you. And it´ll be very _very_ slowly and painful" for the first time Jean swallowed and walked away with the rest of the group.

Erwin put a hand in his shoulder but he waved it off. He was so _angry_. He could swear steam was coming off him. "Levi, I don´t think-"

"You told me I was put here to put a fucking example" He rushed sharply. "_Right_?"

"Fine" Erwin started walking away with the 104th squad. "Levi´s gonna make an example on how to deal with this kinds of dragons. And _you_" he pointed at Jean. "Next time you insult your superiors I´m cutting you off. I warned you and your squad´s all witnesses"

Levi faced the gate with his axe and gave it a tentative twirl. The weapon was built just for him, and the handle fit perfectly in his hand. The lock on the gate opened and the dragon came out again, the green mist quickly spacing around, but Levi only saw red, and the shadow that was slowly moving towards him. He took a run for it and screamed as he jumped with the axe in the air, landing right in the junction of the two heads. The dragon hissed in pain and writhed and spat fire, but Levi held on to it for dear life. One last time it writhed upwards and Levi found himself flying in the air right above the heads. He started spinning the axe, and him with it as he fell down and hit the ground smoothly with one last hiss from the dragon.

There was a gasp from above as the mist cleared and two heads landed at each side of Levi, who was breathing none too exhaustively in one knee, the axe in one hand with the hilt on the ground. The silver edge of the weapon shined in the evening sun, smeared in the bright blood, as the ground where he was standing in. Levi slowly stood up straight, giving the axe one more twirl and looking back up to the trainees and seeing only a bunch of idiotic surprised teenager faces. But Jean had his lips set in a thin line, and was still glaring at him.

He raised a brow tentatively, raising his arm and giving him the finger. He then lowered it to his throat and made a sweeping, slow, motion across it. Then he raised his index finger too, pointing at his eyes. He then turned them and pointed at him with them, then at the two heads, and smirked.

_Don´t you ever fucking mess with me. I´ll kill you._

He then turned, the axe on his shoulder, and turned to leave, very careful to sway his hips a little. And right before he left the arena, he looked over his shoulder and winked.

_"__I´ll kill it for my secret lady" _I had to sorry


	5. Chapter 5

I have a problem with drunk Hanji I can just picture her so well and im mean but anyways. last chapter Levis dark side is my fav

* * *

_Now, _Levi wondered as he walked down the village, _where in the world did that kid went? _He had asked Hanji and she had told him that Eren had been walking all the way to the end of the village when he had passed by. "Yes! He looked so shy and cute" she said enlarging the ´e´ in cute. "He looked a little worried; looking all around him like someone was looking at him!"Levi had then slapped her and continued to walk until he stopped at the signs to the forest, beside them the Jaeger´s house.

He found himself knocking on the door a little awkwardly. A gasp and a chuckle was heard from the other side as the door swung open and the brown eyes of Carla Jaeger´s. "Oh, Levi!" She said cheerfully. "What a surprise! Is there anything you need? You want to come in?"

Levi showed the ghost of a smile as he responded. "No, thank you" he looked a little over her shoulder and frowned slightly. "Is Eren home?"

The woman smiled and shook her head sweetly. "No, no. He´s not back yet" She smiled apologetically "The kid´s got me going mad sometimes…But, no. Maybe he´s just dozing off somewhere. He enjoys being alone. Is it too important?"

"No, don´t worry" _I was hoping he was here…he´s way too suspicious. _"He just left practice pretty fast. He left us all stunned; kid´s got talent" he bowed his head slightly and started going back a little. "Erwin just wanted to remark it, s´all. I have to get going"

"Oh, no worries" He nodded as the door closed and stood in compete silence and stillness. _The kid was going all the way down the village, I thought it was his house but apparently he´s not there. That little shit was looking al nervous and anxious…if this got nothing to do with the dragon I´m biting my own leg off and marrying Hanji. Plus the burn and how he pushed the Zippleback into its cage? Too weird. Way too many talent…But its never happened before so think think think think…_

Levi took off the thin fabric headband on his forehead and wrinkled his nose at all the sweat it had accumulated. He wiped it off on his handkerchief and put it back on, right where his undercutted hair ended across the middle of his forehead. Levi pulled it back slightly and let it hit him. _Why can´t you fucking think?! He obviously went to the forest you dumbass. _

But he never found him.

He found traces until it got too dark to see anywhere, so he just went back to the village, straight to the only good bar there was. He sat on the farthest seat from the door and was immediately greeted by one of the few he can call friends. "Your usual Levi?" Auruo´s voice came from in front of him and he just gave him the finger. "Your usual it is"

Levi just wanted to sink into the earth´s crust when Hanji came in with her bubbling voice. "Oh Levi!" she came tumbling up to him, clearly already drunk, and sat on the stool next to his. "Levi you have to work tomorrow" she nodded encouragingly "But drink it up. Join this funny night!"

Auruo dropped the most powerful drink on the bar and sighed when Levi dropped the coins on the table. "I heard what happened in practice today" Auruo told him in a good tone. "It´s on the house"

"You fucker" muttered Levi, but Hanji and Auruo only laughed. He picked the Bacardi and drank one quarter of the bottle in one shot. After a few seconds he was already feeling the effect on him: his vision going sharper, lightheaded all of a sudden and the anger slowly fading away.

They ended up talking for a good couple of hours. Levi had drunk over four bottles of the Bacardi and Hanji seven of beer. They were talking about anything really, and Levi was just forgetting more and more about the dipshit with the green eyes when the subject slowly brought it up once more.

"Oh Levi, Levi, Levi" Hanji sing-songed. "It´s been a while since we drank together, eh?" he nodded slowly, taking another sip.

"You stupid four-eyes" Levi sighed. "It´s been too long since we drank _together_. I´ve come here plenty of times"

"Me too!" she beamed as she drank form her bottle of beer. "Alcohol is our relieve from this so" she paused as if searching for a word. "_Weird_ place. Yeah. I feel misunderstandeded"

"Misunderstood" Levi corrected her. Hanji couldn´t handle her alcohol sometimes, but it was on rare occasions only. "_You_ feel misunderstood?" Levi chuckled a bit as he took another sip. "Look who´s talking"

"But Levi" she complained adding a lot of additional ´i´s to his name. "Pixis keeps on complaining about how you can´t make your work and catch a _single_ dragon in a week when there´s a _kid_ who´s stopped one in like a _minute_"

"That brat has got to know something" Levi groaned as he wrinkled his nose at the odor coming from Hanji´s mouth. But his was most surely as disgusting so he didn´t complain. "He´s making me lose my mind. I´m acting like a fucking teenager _over_ a teenager. What´s _wrong_ with me?"

"What´s wrong with all of us adults" Auruo said from the counter. "The absent of love in our boring lives"

"Amen" Hanji said raising her bottle and frowning when she noticed it was empty. "But Love" she wondered aloud raising her brows at Levi. "Your life is taking a turn isn´t it?"

"Love" Levi muttered frowning. "The kid´s like fifteen"

"Sixteen" Auruo corrected him. "That Jaeger kid is sixteen"

"It doesn´t make any difference. I´m still five years older and even if he liked me back" Levi sipped at his bottle. "He´s got parents and stuff. And a sister that will practically cut my neck off if I even try to touch him"

"How do you know?" Hanji mocked. "She could be an angel"

"I know because I heard about how that Jean once tried hitting Eren and she broke his arm, one ankle, two broken fingers and an ugly eye" Levi pulled his headband and let it snap his forehead. "I can´t risk it. And her mom. She was so grateful to me and I don´t give a shit if she hates me but her husband´s the only doctor. What the fuck if something happens with Eren and after something happens to me and I break something or shit his father won´t see me. It´s too fucking complicated and stupid"

"You´re over thinking it" Hanji said adjusting her glasses.

"Still" he sighed and shook his head. "I won´t talk about it anymore"

"Anyways" Hanji called for Auruo. "I want anther beer"

"I think it´s enough for tonight" he said grabbing the bottle from her hands. He turned to Levi. "You too"

Levi just groaned some more when he felt his eyelids drooping and his head thumping a little too hard. "I´m out for tonight" He said tumbling a little as he exited the bar and kept on tumbling home. Levi chuckled as he could hear Hanji singing down the street, probably with Auruo or someone carrying her, and her complaints about being ´misunderstandeded´ and the night was still young and her too old.

But the _kid_ kept nudging at his mind and he could literally burn from the anger the not knowing what was happening and how the brat made him feel every time he fucking smiled or blushed or _anything_. Levi kept on turning the subject in his mind, finding no other explanation other than he must be somehow involved with a professional or something. Maybe he had been training with someone and the dragon he had trained with had burnt his leg? But what about the missing Night Fury? Levi just knew there was some kind of link between the two cases. Must be…

"Levi, the kid´s an expert" Erwin beamed above him as he saw Eren do his magic once again. The kid was behind a burden with Annie beside him. Levi was on the arena, making sure they didn´t get themselves killed, but mostly watching out over Eren. He just knew there was something with him, and he _was_ finding out.

Annie came out from the burden to approach the dragon, and when she got too close it blew her away, coming once again right to Eren´s burden. Levi watched amusedly as Jean came after the dragon from behind and stopped in his tracks when he saw that Eren had once more put the dragon down as soon as it came to him. He started to curse, throwing his hammer away and screaming in frustration and Levi had to admit, he was kind of pissed off himself.

It had been three days since the Zippleback incident and Eren had been putting down every dragon in his way; they would just collapse in front of him or back away or sniffle and _then _back away. Levi had followed him to the opening where he had found him the first time, but every time he caught up to him the kid would just vanish. Today Levi was getting there earlier and waiting for him to arrive. But for now he just watched the scene angrily.

Levi mumbled the words Eren always repeated since the first day. "That´s all? Because I have to uh…go do some stuff. I have to go"- and he was about to run away when Levi, unwillingly, stood in front of him with his axe raised to his neck. Those green marbles widened a little in worry, _always _worry, and Levi shook his head.

"Go where? Exactly?" He questioned impatiently but Erwin lowered his axe from Eren´s neck.

"Easy there" he warned and looked up to where Pixis stood with their wisest lady. The same old woman that had picked Levi five years ago, and she smiled down a him warmly. Levi bowed his head a little in respect of everything and kicked Eren´s shin for him to do the same and he did.

Annie and Jean came to stand beside Eren and Erwin raised his metal arm. Levi raised his brows in surprise, he hadn´t noticed The Election was today; the election of who would have the honor of slaying the Monstrous Nightmare. Pixis had invented the tradition that he best slayer, who was him, would first kill a dragon of the crowd´s choice first and _then_ the chosen slayed his dragon. He also looked forward to that, or acted like he did anyways.

The arm went over Jean, and the lady shook her head, earning some boos and gasps of surprise; then over Annie and, surprisingly, shook her head no also; so that left-

"Eren" Erwin said turning him around as Levi prepared to sneak out of the arena. _Plan´s still on_, he thought as he slipped out, not before listening to Erwin saying "You´ll slay the Monstrous Nightmare!"

He sat on the largest rock of the opening, sharpening his axe as he waited in the silence of the forest for Eren to arrive. It wasn´t until exactly half an hour later that the rock blocking the entrance slid open and the sounds of Eren talking to himself arrived at his ears. "I´m going. This time I won´t hesitate. No, not even for him. Stop messing with my mind" he grumbled as he walked with his head hung into the grass. He dropped a bag with belts and straps on the grass in front of him before he raised his head and noticed him.

"Fucking _shit_" he cursed as he stumbled into the grass away from Levi. "What are you _doing_ here?!"

Levi dropped his stone and jumped off the rock with his axe balancing on his shoulder. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Did you follow me here?" Eren answered his questions with more questions.

"Answer me first" Levi put his axe to his neck once again and Eren swallowed nervously. "Are you going somewhere? You are doing something to get so good on the dragons, aren´t ya? Maybe you discovered an herb?" he sounded like Hanji for heaven´s sake, but what was he supposed to ask?

"I´m not telling you" Eren shook his head. "No way in hell. Back away!"

"Not until you tell me"

"Back away I said!"

"Are you-"

And then Levi was the one backing away at the sound the kid made. He opened his mouth and instead of screaming or something he _hissed_. As in a _dragon_´s hiss.

"What the fuck?" Levi muttered as he say Eren´s eyes. His pupils had gone slit and he hissed once more before they went to normal. "Fucking explain!" Levi hurried him.

When Eren blew fire out of his mouth Levi just stared blankly at him. He started breathing heavily; Levi never got scared, but what the actual fuck, the kid just blew fire out of his mouth. Levi did the only thing he could: he swung his axe to the straps on his back and ran out on to the forest as quickly as his legs allowed him. _Did Eren just blow fire off his mouth? No, no, no. It can´t be. I must be crazy. _He shook his head to himself as a thought popped into his mind. _What is he?_

here it comes...


End file.
